LOTM: Burning Sun S2 P11/Transcript
(Daniel and the others are seen outside the Defenders' Mansion) Daniel:.... Adam:... Slimer: Alright, we're here! Amanda: Yes! I love this place! Slimer: I'll knock for us! (Slimer knocks on the door) Slimer: Guys it's us! (A few moments later, Jessica opens the door) Jessica: Oh hey Slimy! Slimer: Sup! Jessica: What's up? I see you brought the others along! Slimer: Me and Batty suggested they come and hang out with you guys! Jessica: Oh really? That's a great idea! Slimer: Yeah! Jessica: Well come on in! (The heroes nod and enter the house) Jessica: Guys! We have visitors! Alex: *Voice* I'll be out in a minute Jess! Jessica: Come on you guys! Stop playing that horror game! Erin: *Voice* Not till we escape these damn robots! Jordan: *Voice* We're gonna escape them this time! Jessica: You said that the last eight times Jordan! Jordan: *Voice* Shut up! Jessica: *Sighs and turns to the others* Listen you guys make yourselves at home, while I go and get everyone out here. Slimer: Okay! Daniel: Will do. (The heroes sit down as Jessica walks off) Amanda: *Smile* Daniel: Well, this should be fun! Adam: Yeah it will! Adriana;..... Adam: You like it Adriana? Adriana: Y-Yeah, it's nice. Daniel: Still worried about what the Defenders will say? Adriana: Kinda. Slimer: Well don't worry. They'll love you! Adriana: Okay. (Popsicle and Blaze then walk out) Popsicle: Hey guys! Slimer: *Gasp* Hey Pop! (Slimer slides over and hugs Popsicle) Popsicle: *Hugs back* Glad to see you back bestie! Slimer: And I'm glad to see you! Popsicle: *Giggle* Blaze: Hey Slimer. Slimer: Oh! Hi Blaze! Blaze: You brought Blake's kids here? Slimer: They wanted to hang out. Awesome right? Blaze: Yeah sure. (At that moment, Grey and Rose step out) Rose: What's going on out here? Batty: Hey Grey, Hey Rose. Popsicle: !! *Thinking* Grey! Grey: What's up? Amanda: Just hanging is all! Adam: How're you guys doing? Rose: Good good! Grey: We're just hanging out is all like mother and son! Rose: Yep! Adam: Well that's good! Popsicle: Y-Yep! (Grey walks over to Popsicle) Grey: So Pop what's up? Anything fun happen today? Popsicle: U-Uhh, nope! Nothing yet! Grey: Oh alright! Popsicle:.... Blaze: Hmm... (Alex, Jordan, Erin and Jessica all walk out) Alex: Aww man! Jordan: We were so close that time! Jessica: Well you can try again later. Alex: *Groans* Daniel: Hey guys! Erin: Hey Daniel! Adam: Sup. Amanda: What's up guys? Jordan: What's going on guys? Amanda: We wanted to hang out. ???: Yeah let's hangout! Erin: *gasp* And who is THIS adorable cutie? Adam: This is uhhhh.... Daniel: Ummm... Amanda: It's Jamie! Adam: Huh? Amanda: Yep! Jamie! Jamie: Oooo I like it! Amanda: Then yeah! His name's Jamie! Erin: Oh he's adorable! Can I hold him? Amanda: Sure! (Amanda hands Jamie over as Erin takes him into her arms) Erin: Awww hey little guy! Jamie: *Giggle* Hi! Erin: Aren't you just a cute little thing? Jamie: Sure am! Erin: Heh. Slimer; Cute right? Erin: Yeah! Slimer: Heh, tickle his belly, he likes that! Erin: Alright! (Erin tickles Jamie's belly) Jamie: *Giggling* Erin: Awwww! Amanda: He's so cute right? Erin: Yeah he is! Hey Rosie, come over here! Rose: *Comes over* Aww look at you! Jamie: *Giggle* Rose: He reminds me a lot of Grey as a baby! Erin: Same here! Rose: *Pets Jamie* Hey kiddo! Jamie: *Giggles* Hi! Grey: *Comes up* He reminds you of me?? Rose: Yeah! Small, cute, energetic! He's just like you! Popsicle: *Gasp* Let me see! (Popsicle comes up) Popsicle: *Thinking* Baby Grey so cute! Jamie: *Smile* Grey: Hm, you're not wrong there mom. Erin: *Looks up at the others* I'm glad you guys brought Jamie! He's so- … !! Alex: Erin? Erin: Adriana??? Alex: Huh??? (The group looks over at Adriana) Adriana: U-Umm....Hi? Jordan: What the hell?! Blaze: *Makes fire ball* SHE'S MINE!! Batty: WHOA WHOA BLAZE GUYS WAIT WAIT WAIT!! SHE'S OUR PRISONER RIGHT NOW!! Alex: Daniel? Daniel; I wouldn't use the word prisoner, but she's no longer a threat guys. Alex: Really? Daniel: Yeah. Alex: Oh. Blaze: *Growls* Popsicle: Take it easy bro. Blaze: Fine... Adriana: Phew... Grey: Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going down to the beach. Rose: Yeah same here. Blaze: Well I'm going to my r- Popsicle: I'll come too Grey! Grey: Hm? Popsicle: Yeah! Grey: Oh uh, okay! (Grey starts to leave. Popsicle happily follows him) Blaze: Hmm.... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts